


As the Years Go By

by tortoises_in_love



Series: An Introduction of Magical Species; or how Stiles found out Scott is a werewolf [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Drabble Collection, F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortoises_in_love/pseuds/tortoises_in_love
Summary: A Collection of drabbles about the Hale Family, the Argent Family and Stiles parent's families. All set before 'The Fox in the Forest' takes place





	1. Talia, 1971

_Fall of 1971, Beacon Hills, CA_   
_Hale House_

Talia Hale paced the wide space of her family’s living room, tiny feet making soft ‘pat’ sounds as she stomped her way from the fireplace to the couch and back again. Tiny claws peaked out of her fingers and her eyes periodically flashed yellow as she shot furtive glances at the ceiling.

Gerry smiled softly as her barely five-year-old niece worried her hands together and marched across the floor. Spirits but she looked just like her father, right down the scowl. 

“Talia,” - _march, march, march_ \- “Talia.” - _march, march, turn_ \- “Talia Hale, look at me this instant!” Talia stopped, turning to glare yellow eyes at her aunt. 

“I don’t like it.” she said emphatically. Gerry sighed, kneeling down to take her niece into her arms. 

“It’s going to be alright dearest, your mother will be fine, she _has_ done this before you know.” She rubbed small circles into her shoulders as Talia burrowed her nose into her neck, inhaling softly. 

“I know.” she said, snuffling. “But what if-”

“No, no what if’s.” her aunt took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, now back to their usual brown. “You’re mother is strong, she is a _lycan_ , she can handle this.” a muffled growl reverberated through the floorboards and Gerry winced. “Your father on the other hand-” 

“Aldo Hale you will leave this room right now or so help me God I will deliver this baby in a circle of mountain ash!” Gerry winced again. Beatrice Talbot was not one to be disobeyed. Sure enough Aldo himself stomped down the steps to huff into the room. 

In one fell swoop he lifted Talia into his arms and nuzzled her, wuffling into her hair and causing Talia to giggle helplessly. “Daddy that tickles!” He sighed, sitting down with her in his arms, cradled with her head on his shoulder, nose buried firmly in his hairline. 

“How is she?” Gerry asked

“Oh, she’s fine,” Aldo rolled his eyes, looking rueful. “Bea on the other hand may just make good on that promise to gut me."

“Well you have to admit, it’s better than last time.” Gerry said, sitting back beside them and rubbing Talia's back. 

“Yes,” Aldo bit out, “not being locked in an ash circle like a petulant child unable to control himself _is_ something of an improvement.” he glowered darkly up until Talia stuck her nose in his ear. He spluttered as she giggled. 

“Daddy Mommy’s gonna be okay.” she said confidently, patting his cheek. Aldo blinked at her, and smiled, petting back her hair to kiss her forehead. 

“I know peanut, I know.” he breathed in her scent as he held her closely, closing his eyes. “I just don’t like seeing her in pain.” 

As if to emphasis his point, at that moment Edie let out an ear-piercing screech that had Gerry and Talia covering their ears, Aldo just turned red eyes to the ceiling, as if he could scare the pain of childbirth away through sheer force of glare.

“Your sister better be damn cute.” Gerry said and Aldo huffed at her in protest.

Aldo opened his mouth to rebuke her but just then a high pitched wail began upstairs and Aldo was suddenly taking the stairs two at a time, Talia still in his arms. He reached the door just as Bea was cutting the umbilical cord. 

“Why does she look all squishy?” Talia asked, peering down at her new sister. Edie laughed, holding out her arms for her daughter. Bea placed her gently, arranging the blankets around her as Edie’s fingers explored her baby’s face, learning the curves of nose and mouth, the gentle sweep of the eyebrows, the lily softness of her mouth as she quested for food. 

“She’s brand new.” Edie said softly, shifting the baby to her breast so she could eat. Aldo knelt at her side and Edie lifted a hand to his head, tracing his features and smiling as she came into contact with tears. “Smile husband, you are a father again.” he kissed her fingers and ever so gently placed a kiss to his new daughter head. 

“What’s her name?” Gerry asked, standing beside Talia as they peered in at their new little packmate.

“Sylvia,” Edie said, her unseeing eyes gazing transfixed on some far point as she smiled, one hand tracing her daughters brow and the other resting on her husbands cheek. “Sylvia Marie Hale.” 

The little family sat in comfortable silence for a moment as Sylvia adjusted to life outside the womb and Bea bustled about busily, doing midwife things. Edie hummed softly under her breath, Aldo weeping softly as he beheld his progeny until Talia peeped up from her position by her mother's shoulder. 

"She's kind of ugly."


	2. Aldo, 1975

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hales celebrate Sylvia's fourth birthday, meanwhile Aldo gets a visit from his estranged brother.

_Fall of 1975, Beacon Hills, CA_  
_The Hale House_

“Happy Birthday, to you!” they sang, Aldo's impressive warble making Talia giggle as Sylvia sat happily in her chair, hugging her joy as she grinned widely. 

“Here we go,” Granny Talbot said, setting the little cake down. “Blow out the candles my _estrellita_.” she said, placing a kiss to Sylvia’s temple. Sylvia cautiously leaned over and blew out the four candles one at a time, for efficiency of course. 

“Lets eat!” Talia exclaimed, bouncing in her seat as Sylvia laughed, happy because her sister was happy. Aldo put his hands on her shoulders, trying to keep in one place and failing. 

“You just ate two helpings of dinner.” Gerry said and she giggled. 

“Cake! I want cake!” she exclaimed, grinning up at her father and sticking her tongue out. 

“Wild beasts do not get cake.” Edie said, sitting down as Gerry cut the cake into pieces. Talia sighed, righting herself in her chair and putting her hands in her lap. 

“Sorry Mama.” she said contritely, big eyes watching as Gerry doled out slices. 

“Very good,” Edie nodded to her and Gerry handed Talia a slice. Talia whooped and dug in, doing her very best not to smear frosting all over her face and succeeding only minimally. 

“Now who could that be?” Edie said just before a knock sounded at the door. Aldo rose to answer it, leaving a squirmy and frosting covered nine year old to declare her desire for a world made of frosting. He chuckled, opening the door to see a dirty man with dark hair and eyes, an unkempt beard and a tattered looking backpack.

“What? No welcome party for your long lost brother?” Roger asked as he attempted to shoulder his way past Aldo, only to be shoved unceremoniously onto the porch as Aldo closed the door behind him. 

“What are you doing here?” Aldo growled. Roger looked just as he had the day he’d left, although a bit more dirty and hairy, but still. The same arrogant smirk, the same cold eyes. 

“An uncle can’t attend his favorite nieces birthday?” he asked, hand to his chest as he scoffed in offense. Aldo just crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You’ve never even met Sylvia.” he said, eyes flashing red. Roger winced slightly. 

“Yes well, about that.” he said, the arrogance sliding off his face like a mask, making him look old and tired. “I found him.” he said plainly, meeting Aldo stare for stare. 

It was like being doused in ice, leaving him cold and numb as he stared at his brother. He uncrossed his arms. “The Alpha’s?” he asked sharply. Roger nodded, adjusting the bag over his shoulder. 

“It took me a long time and a hell of a lot of favors.” he rubbed a tired hand over his face, looking suddenly ten years older as something dark and painful passed over his face. 

“Where?” Aldo asked. 

“New Mexico, but not for long.” Roger said grimly. “They’re on their way here brother. Once they’re through with Hernandez there’s no one else from here to Oregon. They’ll come here.” just then the door opened and Edie stepped out, reaching automatically for her husband, who took her hand and kissed it. 

“Roger,” she said dryly, nodding in his direction. 

“Hey Ed, you look well.” he said, warmth in his voice. Edie sniffed. 

“I wish I could say the same of you, you smell like death.” she said flatly and Roger winced. 

“Sorry about that Ed, not many showers on the road.” She nodded somewhat absently. 

“Come in, we’re opening presents.” She said and began to turn back for the door. 

“Edie,” Aldo started, voice low. 

“My parents have gotten her a quilt, and I’d like to hear her open it.” Edie said blandly. “Besides, Talia’s already smelled him. She wants to see her uncle.” She added, Roger noting the subtle warning in her tone. Aldo shot him a dark look but merely nodded as they walked inside to the excited shouts of Talia as she ran at them head first. 

“Uncle Roger!” she exclaimed, flinging herself into his arms. “Did you bring me something? Does it smell cool? Where have you been you’ve been gone _forever_ -” Roger smiled as he lifted his eldest niece in his arms. He really had been gone from home too long.


	3. Edie, 1979

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale family goes to visit Edie's parents in Mexico.

_Summer of 1979, Campeche, Mexico_   
_Talbot House_

 

“Ew! Who farted!” Talia exclaimed and hit Sylvia in the arm.

“I can’t help it!” Sylvia said, shoving her sister back with a scowl. Talia made a face, holding her nose. 

“I’m going to die!” Talia said, miming choking. “Asphyxiated by my sister's gas!” she began making exaggerated choking sounds as she rolled her eyes back in her head. 

“You are not! Mom!” Sylvia cried, kicking Talia in the shin. 

“We are nearly there you two, please refrain from violence until we arrive. We did just buy this car.” Edie said calmly, leaning her head back on the seat, eyes drifting closed. 

Edie rarely got to see her family as they had to spend most of their time in Beacon Hills to protect the territory. But Leah said that the Nemeton was healthy enough now to allow them a short visit to her parents. She was looking forward to it. 

Thankfully they arrived before the girls could do much damage to one another. Aldo parked the car in the long driveway and turned to face his daughter's, eyes flashing red as he did so. Talia let go of her sister and sat up straight, looking contrite. Aldo wasn’t fooled for a minute. 

“You will be on your best behavior here,” he said, voice stern. “While these are your grandparents, they are also a foreign pack and therefore we must be respectful. We are on their territory.” his eyes shifted between them. “No running off on your own, stay within our sight at all times, am I understood?” They nodded, baring their necks in submission and Aldo nodded in satisfaction. Edie was already getting out of the car to greet her sister who was running towards them. 

Gerry lifted her older sister into her arms, spinning her around. Edie laughed, burying her nose in her sister's hair and squeezing her back just as tightly. “Oh, you got old sister!” Gerry said, laughing as she set her down. Edie chuckled. 

“Sixty one is not old, sister mine. At least,” she added. “Not in our family.” 

“Where are my granddaughters?” Rumbled Roberto Talbot, strolling down the front walkway to catch both of his granddaughters who ran at him full force with excited cries of ‘Abu! Abu!’ He laughed as he caught them and lifted them up over his shoulders, causing them to squeal in delight. “You aren’t my nietas! You are far too large!” he exclaimed, pinching and tickling until they were both helpless with giggles. 

“I’m thirteen now Abu!” Talia said proudly after she’d been set down on the ground. “I’m too old for that.” she admonished mock seriously and Roberto regarded her intently. 

“Indeed you are gordita.” he said, hands on his hips as he looked between them. “Not you though estrellita?” he said to Sylvia who just giggled and shook her head. Talia tossed her hair at her sister and looked seriously at her grandfather. 

“Alpha Talbot, I thank you for receiving us in your territory.” she said, bowing her head respectfully. Roberto raised an eyebrow and a small smile played on his lips. 

“It is my honor, Beta Hale, to have you.” he said formally, bowing in return. Talia beamed at her sister, who scrambled to do the same. A peal of laughter was heard behind them as Bea Talbot made her way towards them, embracing her bag laden son-in-law, and taking some of the bags. 

“Come in, come in, before you Gringas burn up.” she laughed, leading them into the house. 

The girls ran in, through the house and into the backyard where they found their cousins whom they promptly tackled, rolling over in a tumble of limbs and fangs. 

“Were we ever so energetic?” Gerry said, arm in arm with Edie. 

“Yes.” Roberto said, motioning for Aldo to set the bags down and come into the kitchen where something amazing was cooking. 

“Nora it smells amazing!” Bea said, walking over to kiss the other woman on the cheek, slinging an arm around her waist as she breathed in the smell of cooking meat. 

“It’s nearly ready,” she said, voice soft as she turned to smile at the others as they filed in. “how are the ninas?” she asked. Roberto snorted, kissing her on the forehead. 

“I expect they are stringing Miguel up by his toes at this point.” he said, sitting down at the table and easing his joints. “Oh but I am not as strong as I was,” he turned to Aldo, who took a seat next to him. “Don’t get old, son, it’s terribly inconvenient.” Aldo chuckled. 

“There, dinner is served.” Nora said, setting down the food with a smile, sitting down as well. “Shall we call them in?” Bea waved a dismissive hand, handing out food for all the adults. 

“Let them burn off their energy, work up a proper appetite.” she said, taking a large bite and moaning. “Nora you are a goddess among wolves.” she said and leaned over to kiss her soundly as though to prove her point. Nora blushed prettily, a soft smile on her face. 

“So, why are you really here?” Nora asked, her quiet voice startling Aldo out of his food-induced reverie, and he cursed himself silently. He knew better than to underestimate Nora Talbot, the woman was small and slight with thick dark hair streaked with grey. She was quiet with a soft voice and sweetest nature of anyone he’d ever met, but she noticed everything, whether he wanted her to or not. 

He sighed, but it was Edie who answered. “The Hernandez pack is fallen.” she said, the table went still. 

“Ho-” Bea began to ask but then blanched. “The Alpha pack.” 

“I thought that was a myth?” Roberto said, brow creased. 

“They are very real I assure you.” Aldo said darkly, remembering all his brother had told him. “And it seems they mean to exterminate us.” 

“You need help.” Nora said quietly, Aldo nodded jerkily. 

“Hernandez’s pack was twice the size of ours, if he could not defeat them..” he trailed off, jaw clenching. Edie rested a hand over his and squeezed.   
“We cannot win alone.” she said, her absent gaze sliding over her family members. 

Just then Talia and Sylvia crashed into the kitchen, followed closely by Miguel and Rosa. “I smell food!” Talia yelled, falling on it instantly, pausing only long enough to kiss Nora on the cheek. “You all smell serious, what’s wrong?” she asked, shoving an improbable amount of food into her mouth. There was only a moments hesitation in Roberto’s smile as he regarded her. 

“Nothing, Gordita.” he said, pushing her hair out of her face. “Nothing you need to worry over.” he met Aldo’s eyes over her head and nodded once. A knot of tension Aldo had not known he was carrying loosened. 

Quietly Edie squeezed his hand again before lifting Sylvia into her lap and filling a plate for her. 

“Aba, how did you and Abu and Abi get married?” Sylvia asked, popping a huge bite of empanada into her mouth and gazing up at them innocently. Nora laughed, her soft chuckle barely heard over Talia’s loud argument with Miguel over who was actually fastest. 

“Oh Estrellita,” Nora said, tucking some of Sylvia’s hair out of her face. “That is a story for another time.” she leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. “But it is a very good one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story, I had intended Edie's parents to be just Nora and Roberto, but Bea just kind of showed up on the page, no plan, no intention and I was just kind of like 'huh, okay.' But that's just Bea, she does what she wants when she wants. 
> 
> Also, in my story Lycans age much slower than humans. So as of right now Aldo and Edie are in their sixties, even though they look far closer to forties, and Edie's parents are in their nineties, even though they look more like their sixties.


	4. Sylvia, 1983

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia returns from her training to find Sylvia meditating

Winter of 1983, Beacon Hills  
Hale House

A frigid wind blew through the trees, somewhere nearby a clump of snow fell with a muffled ‘plop’. Slowly, ignoring the numbness in her knees and toes, Sylvia drew in breath, filling up her lungs with cool winter air, held it until it stung, and let it out again. Her shoulders released their tension slowly, her back popping as she fell into the familiar rhythm. 

As her heartbeat slowed she sorted through the muted scents that came to her, the crisp frozen smell of dead leaves, cold earth, bark and the soft musk of sleeping creatures. She breathed out, steam rising from her, her fingers slowly losing feeling, and in again. The hot asphalt of the road nearby, the bitter smells of hidden knuts, buried away by forgetful squirrels-and exhale. Her bones felt fluid, the door in her mind that lead to true meditation opened, she eased her way through it, losing conscious feeling of her body-and inhale. The tang of sweat, hot spicy musk, like embers in a fire, like Abuela’s chili, like- “Surprise!”

Sylvia was knocked violently out of her meditative state as a warm body smashed into hers. She fell back into the snow with a startled yelp, eyes flashing yellow as her hackles came up. “Talia!” She growled, pushing her sister off of her as she got to her feet, brushing snow off of herself and glaring. Talia stayed in the snow, rolling with laughter. 

“Oh you should have seen your face!” She said, hair fanned out behind her in the snow as she snorted, slapping the ground. 

“Very funny.” Slyvia snapped, crossing her arms. 

“Oh come on, did you miss me?” Talia asked, sitting up and wiping tears out of her eyes. “Even just a litt?” Sylvia rolled her eyes, making a face. 

“How are the abuelos anyway?” She said instead. Talia sobered, huffing as she stood up. 

“They’re fine, Abu lamented my skinny ass and Abi grilled me about my oh-so-tantalizing sex life.” she laughed, brushing snow out of her hair. “And Lito, well,” she deepened her voice, putting on a stern expression. “Lucecita, this is a serious business we’re about here. Now go chase that rabbit.” she snorted, shaking her head. 

“Is that all you did? Chase bunnies?” Sylvia said, voice scathing as she turned and began heading for the house. 

“Oh that and lots of other boring things.” Talia said, keeping pace with her. “How’re things on the homestead?” 

“We’re nearly done with the east wing.” Sylvia said, trying and failing to walk faster than her sister. 

“You make it sound like a damn castle, it’s just a house.”

“A big ass house.”

“Yeah but like, not like the Blackburns, do you remember-no you were probably too young. It was huge.” Sylvia huffed through her nose, annoyance rising. 

“Yeah well, I wouldn’t put it past dad to try and compete.” 

“With the Blackburns? They’re like, wolf royalty.” They emerged from the trees to reveal the partially completed Hale House. Talia whistled. 

“Fuck me.” she said and Sylvia snorted. 

“Don’t let mama hear you.” she said and continued into the house, Talia hurried after her. 

“Did I do something to piss you off while I was away?” Talia asked, brow furrowed. 

“Not at all.” Sylvia said, breezing into the house and making her way to the kitchen. 

“Cause you seem pretty pissed.”

“I’m perfectly fine.”

“You don’t sound fine.”

“Well I am.”

“You don’t smell fine.”

“What? Are you manifesting as a white wolf already? You can just sense how I’m feeling now?” Sylvia snapped, clenching the counter as she glared at her sister. Talia raised her brows. 

“Is that what this is about? Are you-jealous? Why?” 

“No I’m not-Argh! Forget it!” Sylvia growled and stormed off towards her makeshift room, stomping her feet all the way. Talia went to follow her only to get stopped by her father's hand on her shoulder. 

“Leave it, niña.” he said. Talia turned around, tears in her eyes. 

“I haven’t seen her in months.” she said, voice small. “I don’t know what I did wrong.” Aldo sighed, pulling her to his chest. 

“It is not so much about you right now.” he said. 

“She didn’t even show me her new mark.” Talia mumbled into her dad’s chest, sniffing. 

“Come,” he said, pulling her outside to where he was working on wood pieces for the house. “Your sister received a triquetra.” he said, taking up the sandpaper and handing one piece to her as well, setting to work. Talia smiled, following his lead and blinking away her sudden tears. 

“Figures, little hippie.” she said, still smiling. 

“She missed you.” Aldo said, shooting her a look. Talia sighed, blinking away the sudden wetness in her eyes. 

“I missed her too.” she said thickly. “You know I had to go, it’s my seventeenth year, she knew that.”

“Yes.” Aldo said, pausing as he worked on a rough spot. “Intellectually she knew that, yes.” he turned to her. “But here,” he thumped his chest. “She just missed her sister. Who will one day be her alpha, and who wasn’t there at her marking.” Talia sniffed, feeling miserable. Aldo patted her shoulder. “She will come around soon enough, give her time. How was the old wolf?” he asked, going back to his sanding. 

“Prickly.” Talia replied, glad to get back on firm ground. “Bea said to tell you that if I manifest red then you owe her fifty bucks, and Nora sent you some of that salve, the one that smells all minty.” 

“Your mother will be pleased.”

“That’s what I said.” 

“Papa..”

“Yes,”

“What was it like...for you I mean. When you manifested?” Aldo paused, looking at his eldest, standing beside him looking so unsure of herself. 

“It was terrifying.” he said honestly. “Like lightning and thunder and water and wind all at once.” he closed his eyes, remembering. “It was like being born all over again, and when it was over it felt...right. Like putting on a pair of pants that were custom made for you.” Talia blinked. 

“A pair of pants?” she asked. Aldo looked at her, startled. 

“Yes.” he said, as though it made complete sense. Talia burst out laughed, bending over at the waist and holding her stomach. 

“What’s all this racket?” Edie said, waddling outside, one hand on her belly. 

“I don’t know what I said.” Aldo said, looking slightly constipated. Edie sighed. 

“You told her the pants thing, didn’t you?” She said, Talia nodded, incapable of speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are actually like, really fun to write guys. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to let me know. I'm thinking of setting up a tumblr for this fanfic. And I might do another set of drabbles set after TFiTF. 
> 
> Love the feedback btw, keep it coming


	5. Peter, 1988

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's fourth birthday in the finally finished Hale House, also Talia introduces the fam to her fiance

Spring of 1988, Beacon Hills  
Hale House

“Peter no!” 

“Peter yes!” Peter yelled, running across the living room to fling himself at his uncle over the coffee table, missing the cake by centimeters as Roger caught him with a muffled ‘oomf’. 

“Slow down there _gordito_.” Roger said, laughing as he picked Peter up and threw him over his shoulder, jogging around the room, bouncing the four year old up and down as he went. Peter squealed in delight, alternating between laughing and growling as he jiggled helplessly in his uncles arms.

“Careful! Oh, he’s gonna break his head open I just know it.” Aunt Marla tutted, setting down the pitcher of ice tea. 

“Well it wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened.” Gerry commented, watching Roger toss Peter around like a rag doll. 

"You should have seen him as a kid, mamá used to keep at least three gallons of bleach on hand at all times, and even then all the carpets were ruined by the time we were ten." Aldo, sipping on his beer. 

“I can't imagine- oh I don’t suppose I’ll ever get used to the healing thing.” Marla sighed, pursing her lips at Roger and shaking her head. “Even so, I think I’d have a heart attack if Rog ever tossed around any of our kids that way.” 

“You think Pops didn’t?” Henry said, grinning at his mother as he sat down. 

“Oh Henry! He wouldn’t-” but she looked doubtful, frowning after Roger, who was now swinging Peter by the ankles.

“Henry, stop antagonizing your mother.” Harry called from the kitchen. 

“Sorry Dad.” Henry said, not sorry in the least. 

“Roger, put him down before he barfs.” Aldo called, seeing the green tint to Peter's cheeks. 

“Yeah Uncle Roger! I’m gonna barf all over you!” Peter said, grinning up at his uncle from where he was being dangled by one ankle. 

“You would do that to me?” Roger said, pressing one hand to his chest. “I’m hurt, _sobrino, truly hurt.” Peter just giggled._

_“Well would you look at this mess?” Talia said, standing in the open door with her hands on her hips._

_“Tali!” Peter yelled, dropping from his uncle's hands and launching himself at his sister, who caught him easily and laughed as he clung to her. “ImissedyousomuchwhywereyougonesolongitwaslikemostofmylifedidyouseehowmuchI’vegrownit’slikeabunchalsoIcandothisnow-” Peter rambled, face pressed into her neck as he demonstrated how he could now, in full control of himself, unsheathe his own claws._

_“That’s amazing _mi gordito_!” Talia laughed, hugging him back just as fiercely before turning to reveal her companion, a tall young man with shoulders like a bear and a shaggy head of dark hair. Peter’s eyes widened as he took him in. _

_“You’re huge!” he said. The large young man grinned shyly at him and shuffled slightly where he stood._

_“ _Mico_ this is Enzo,” Talia said, grinning at him toothily. “He’s going to be your new brother.” Peter looked at her seriously, brows knit together. _

_“Tali,” he said, little voice serious. “Don’t play with my emotions.” Talia laughed, snuggling him as she turned to regard the rest of her family._

_“Everyone this is Enzo,” she said, “Enzo, meet my family.” This of course was met with a great many exclamations of joy, congratulatory hugs and slaps on the back as they all converged on the pair. Enzo mostly survived this, deciding that while Aldo was definitely quite intimidating what with his eyebrows and being the Alpha, but Edie was by far more terrifying, particularly since she periodically gave him advice about his future in parenting._

_“And don’t mind the little angry girl so much, she’s just a late bloomer.” he’d just blinked owlishly and nodded as Talia laughed at him, which of course caused him to smile dopily. He could spend forever with her laughing at him._

_“Wait, where’s Sylvia?” Talia asked, looking around for her sister._

_“She’s in the woods.” Edie said, gesturing. Talia frowned, handing Peter off to a startled Enzo and striding off without preamble._

_Sylvia was not, as Talia had expected, meditating in the clearing. But rather she was propped up on a tree stump, smoking and practicing blowing rings with minimal success. She didn’t look up as Talia approached._

_“Thought I smelled you.” she said dryly, blowing smoke in her direction. Talia waved it away, annoyed._

_“Were you going to celebrate with the rest of us or did you plan on spending Peter’s fourth out here?” Sylvia just snuffed out her cigarette and stood, lazily._

_“How was the walkabout anyway?” she asked, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she turned to look Talia up and down. “You got fat.” she said, Talia ignored her._

_“I thought manifesting as blue meant you were above stuff like this.”_

_“Stuff like what?” Sylvia said, still sounding bored and lazy, sitting down on the stump._

_“This!” Talia gestured to the pile of cigarette buds on the forest floor. “This teenage angst crap.” Sylvia snorted._

_“Sorry we can’t all be perfect sis.” she said, standing up and walking out of the clearing._

_“I am not perfect!” Talia protested, walking after her._

_“Oh really? Could’ve fooled me.” Sylvia said, not turning._

_“Sylvia stop.” Talia said, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around only to have Sylvia lunge at her, claws out. Talia jumped back, growling low as she eyed her._

_“Perfect little alpha-to-be, never does anything wrong!” Sylvia growled, yellow eyes glowing as she faced her sister. Talia rumbled, bracing herself as she tried to maintain some semblance of maturity._

_“Sylvia enough! This is not the time for this!”_

_“Oh? I’m sorry, is this not convenient for you?” she sneered, swiping at Talia’s left shoulder, Talia dodged, glaring._

_“Sylvia what is this about? What did I do?” She tried again only to have Sylvia growl louder._

_“Enough. Talking.” she spat and leapt, shifting midair as she landed, a large dark brown wolf, hackles raised as she growled at Talia._

_“Fine.” Talia said lowly, jumping out of the way of Sylvia’s lunge as she braced one foot on a tree and leapt sideways, shifting and landing. Talia was bigger than Sylvia, older, with redder fur and glowing blue eyes. Sylvia blinked, slightly surprised at this but shook it away, lunging again._

_Afterwards neither could say for how long they fought, only that they felled three saplings and significantly damaged an old sycamore which had been around since Aldo was a child. Talia used her training and her size to her advantage, grabbing Sylvia by the fur on the back of her neck and tossing her away from her, dodging her swiped and biting at her legs. Sylvia fought dirty, and she was faster than Talia, moving with a fluidity and grace that Talia couldn’t manage._

_Finally, bloody and panting they faced on another from across the clearing, Sylvia favoring one leg and Talia shaking off a shallow head wound. Sylvia growled low, rumbling and paced forward. Talia stood her ground, keeping her eyes on her sister and waiting. But before Sylvia could jump on her a deafening roar split the air, startling the birds into flight and pushing them forcibly out of their wolf forms._

_Aldo stood, red eyes glaring and arms crossed, at the head of the clearing. Talia and Sylvia both bared their necks in submission. After a very tense moment Aldo sniffed, eyes fading back to brown and he jerked his head towards the house in a silent command to go and clean up._

_They didn’t talk as they scaled the tree to Sylvia’s window. They didn’t talk in the bathroom as they cleaned blood and dirt off of themselves. They didn’t talk as they got dressed, Talia borrowing Sylvia’s cloths since all of hers were still packed. Finally, dressed and moderately clean, they stood awkwardly, avoiding each others eyes._

_“Well, one of us should say something before we both die of old age.” Talia said finally, breaking the silence._

_“You’re really slow.” Sylvia said after a moment. Talia snorted._

_“Yeah, and you’re weak as fuck.” she said. Sylvia rolled her eyes._

_“Sorry we can’t all be mighty red wolves!” she sneered, venom lacing her tone as she bristled. Talia just sighed, sitting on the bed and running her hand over her face._

_“What is this about, Syl?” she asked, voice small. “I thought we were friends, we used to be friends.” she sounded lost, eyes on her hands, stained red with blood. Sylvia blew out a harsh breath through her nose and sat down as well._

_“That was before-”_

_“Before what?”_

_“Before everything!” Sylvia furiously blinked away the tears threatening to betray her. “Before you started training to become Alpha, before you got your damn mark, before everything!”_

_“I-” Talia began, stopping, clearing her throat. “Do you think I enjoy all of this?” she asked, gesturing vaguely to herself. Sylvia snorted but didn’t answer. “Syl I- it’s exhausting, learning to become Alpha, trying to figure out how I will ever be able to fill dad’s shoes. Listening to mom talk about my future like it’s some definite thing that I have no say in! Hearing everyone talk about who and what I am supposed to be when I have never, _ever_ had any choice in the matter!” she swallowed thickly. “If I could trade- hell if I could spend just one day as you, as a beta who didn’t have to worry about pack politics or dynamics or how to fucking secure a proper emissary!” she panted, wiping her suddenly wet cheeks angrily. “The only thing I have ever chosen for myself, the only thing that has ever been mine_ , just mine, was Enzo.” she couldn’t help the small, pleased smile as she said his name. “And I did choose him, for love and for _him_ and for me. Because I _wanted_ , not because I aught to. And I was so excited, so damn excited for you to meet him.” she looked at her sister then, big brown eyes watery and the hurt so plain and open that it made Sylvia ache. 

“He’s really that amazing huh?” she said and Talia let out a wet laugh. 

“Yeah,” she said, nodding. “Yeah he is.” 

“The youngest son of a tiny ass pack in new mexico, not exactly exceptional sis.” Talia was silent as Sylvia met her eyes, chin up and eyes hard. “Fuck them.” she said fiercely and Talia did laugh then, flinging her arms around her sister and squeezing. 

“Oh good, they’re hugging.” both sisters flipped their cousin Miguel off as they continued to cling to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty proud of this one, really. The whole thing with Talia and Sylvia was not planned, it just keeps happening whenever I put those two together. 
> 
> Oh the drama!


	6. David, 1994

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia and Enzo take the kids and Peter to the beach for the day

Fall of 1994, Somewhere in California  
On a beach

“I am the Alpha! Argh!” David growled in delight as he chased Peter into the water, squealing in delight. 

“I will never submit! Never surrender!” Peter yelped as David collided with his legs and they both tumbled into the water. 

Talia laughed as she watched from the blanket, looking over at Ryan as she tried to fit an entire slice of watermelon into her face. She sighed, leaning back and laying her head on Enzo’s lap. “D’you think we should have brought the twins?”

“Having separation anxiety already?” Enzo said, looking down at his wife. She blew a raspberry at him. 

“No I just, this is nice, just us. I wish they were here.” She smiled over at Ryan, who growled at the watermelon and partially shifted to devour it more thoroughly. 

“It’s not as though they’d remember it.” Enzo said, pulling his daughter over to him so he could clean the stickiness off her face. “Hand me a wipe will you?” he accepted the baby wipe from his wife and half sat on Ryan so he could clean her. 

“I go run now?” Ryan asked hopefully, still half covered in sticky juice. 

“One moment darling,” Enzo said, pinning her down as he got the rest of her face, and the part of her hair that had somehow gotten seeds in it. “There.” but she was already gone, running after her big brother and her uncle with a mad squeal of delight. 

“I don’t think I was ever that wild.” Talia commented, watching Ryan tackle Peter around the legs, knocking him back into the water once more. 

“Of course not.” Enzo said, smirking down at her. She gave him a wet willie. “Ah! Talia!” He yelped, jumping up and wiping at his slobbery ear, Talia cackled, rolling onto her knees. “Oh, now you’ve done it.” he grinned and she sobered quickly. 

“No, no, Enzo!” she yelled, skipping out of his way as he chased her down the beach, letting her thin robe fall as she went and sprinting through the sand. Enzo just pushed in harder and leapt, catching her around the waist and hauling her over his shoulder and into the water with a shriek. “Enzo!” she yelled, coming up spluttering, glaring at her husband who had David on his shoulder and was shaking with laughter. 

“Mama got wet!” David laughed, pointing. 

“Oh I see,” Talia said, stomping out of the water and wringing her hair. “Let’s all gang up on mom, well, we’ll see about that.” She grabbed Ryan around the waist and threw her up in the air, catching her and swinging her up again. Ryan yelled in delight, laughing as she was tossed higher and higher. 

“Mama me next! Me next!” David cried, jumping off of Enzo’s shoulders with a muffled thump.

“Psch, please.” Peter snorted, coming up behind David and swinging him up. “I can do that.” with an almighty shove he tossed the five-year-old as high in the air as he could go, which considering, was pretty high. David yelped in fear, crying out as he plummeted, panic in his voice. 

Deftly Enzo caught him before he could collide with Peter’s face. David shook with fear as he pushed his face into his father's neck. Enzo shushed him, murmuring into his hair as he rubbed his back. “You’re fine, you’re fine, it’s okay, I’m here.” 

“Mama?” Ryan said, looking up at her mother with worried eyes. 

“It’s okay baby, why don’t you and papa go set the food out, hm?” she set Ryan down and she toddled off with her father and brother back to the picnic basket. 

“What? He was fine! I totally could have caught him!” Peter yelped as his sister took him by the ear and shook him. 

“He is five, you are ten.” she growled, glaring at him. “He could’ve been hurt.”

“Well he would’ve healed!” Peter growled, rubbing his ear as she let him go. Talia sighed, pinching her nose. 

“That is not the point, Peter.” she snapped. Peter glared at her, eyes flashing as he stomped his foot. 

“You’re not dad you know, you can’t tell me what to do.” 

“I can when it concerned my son.” she growled, eyes flashing back. Peter scoffed, turning on a heel and stomping off down the beach to sulk. 

“Trouble?” Enzo asked as Talia sat down on the blanket. She sighed. 

“It’ll pass,” she said, accepting the sandwich David handed her gravely, saying seriously;

“This one is yours mama.” 

“His tempers are like summer storms, they never last.” she took a bite of the sandwich and made exaggerated ‘yummy’ sounds, which caused David to beam in delight. 

Enzo looked off to find Peter, sitting by himself and playing with a stick. With a soft sigh he stood up, taking a sandwich with him. He slowly made his way towards his brother-in-law, making his steps firm and loud enough that Peter could hear him coming. 

“I wanna be alone.” Peter growled, sniffing petulantly. Enzo ignored him, sitting down a little bit away and placing the sandwich down in front of him, covered as it was with a paper towel. 

“Very well, you can sit here and be alone if you want, or you can join us and have some fruit with your sandwich.” he said. When Peter said nothing, only continued to stare off stubbornly across the sea, he sighed and stood up, dusting himself off slowly. “Okay then.” and he walked back to Talia. By the time he was sitting down again Peter had finished the sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally I had planned a short little drabble about David's first day of kindergarten, but then I decided he would probably be home-schooled, and then this sort of popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone.


	7. Aldo and Peter, 1996

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aldo is having a rather upsetting day

Summer of 1996, Beacon Hills, CA  
Hale House

“We won’t survive.” Aldo made a face, turning away from them all. 

“Al,” Roger started, only to be held back by Harry putting a hand on his arm, he sighed, looking at his hands. “I’ve done all I can.” he said, clenching his fists. “I would fight this with you, a thousand times, you know I would.” He looked up, catching his brother's eye as he turned to look at them, frowning with concern. “But I can’t put my family through this.” he looked to Marla and Harry, jaw working. “Adrian’s safe in New York, he’s not a part of any of this, but James comes home tomorrow to introduce us to Ben, and Henry’s only twenty.” 

“No one’s blaming you, Roger.” Edie said softly. 

“I’m blaming me!” He growled, standing up and running a hand through his already disheveled hair. “Maybe,” he licked his lips. “I could stay, send them to Adrians for a while,”

“Roger no!” Marla stood up, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. “You just said there’s no chance! You can’t stay to-” her voice choked off as she looked at him with overbright pleading eyes. 

“This is my pack too,” he said softly, taking her hands in his. “You wouldn’t understand what that means but-”

“Like hell we don’t!” Harry burst out, glaring up at him from the couch. “We’ve been in this for over two decades now so don’t you tell us we don’t know what pack means.” the ferocity on his face was enough to make Roger swallow. 

“Enough,” Aldo said softly, voice strained. “No one is staying.”

“Aldo..” Edie breathed, head snapping towards her husband, who was nodding to himself grimly. 

“We can’t win,” he said, voice low as he stared at the floor as though it had wronged him. “The twins are only three, Peter hasn’t even been marked yet,” he blew out a rough breath, clenching his jaw. “Sylvia’s only just come home, with a baby no less.” his hand reached up of it’s own accord to pinch the bridge of his nose. “We can’t win, we have to run.” 

“So be it.” Edie said after a weighty silence. Aldo nodded, and, unable to bear the look of pity and defeat on his brother's face he strode from the room. 

He went to his office, hardly able to see through the red haze of the world around him. Raw emotion roared through him as he braced his hands on his desk, taking long even breaths and trying to push away the shame and humiliation which threatened to overwhelm him. 

“We’re running away?” He jerked up, Peter was standing in the doorway, eyes bright yellow as he stared as his father like he was a stranger. 

“Peter-” he started, unsure what he was going to say. 

“This is our home!” Peter said emphatically, eyes narrowing. “Ours, our territory our...and you’re just abandoning it!” he growled, making a half-aborted step forward, his chin wobbling. “Just-just running like a fucking omega?” he growled, voice small. 

“Peter-” Aldo tried again, feeling as though he’d been stabbed. He reached out for his son only to have his hand shoved away. And as though that weren’t enough Peter ran at him, shoving him full in the chest, it didn’t physically hurt but the wolf within him howled for the pain in his heart. 

“No! I thought-I thought we were better than that! Hales don’t run!” he yelled, slamming a fist into his dad’s chest. “You said that! You did! And now,” he growled. “You’re just-”

“Peter you don’t understand,” Aldo tried, trying and failing to gather himself as his son railed against him. “I’m doing this for you!” he growled, grabbing Peter by the shoulders and shaking him. “For your sisters, for your nieces and nephews!” Peter just stared at him, cheeks wet and eyes bright. “Because I love you, I must run.” Peter just shook his head, tears running down his cheeks even harder than before. 

“You’re a coward.” he whispered, smacking Aldo’s hands away and running from the room. 

Aldo held it together for a solid two minutes before collapsing on the floor of his office, horrible sobs wracking his body as he muffled himself so as not to disturb anyone. 

That’s how Talia found him nearly an hour later, head held in his hands as he stared into nothing. “Papa?” she said, crouching down and touching his shoulder hesitantly. When he didn’t respond she pursed her lips and when to get Sylvia, who’d just put Christian down after his feeding. 

“Help me get him upstairs.” Talia said as she and Sylvia hoisted their father between them and hauled him up to his and Edie’s room. Then Sylvia left to get their mother, who returned with Roger in tow. 

“Oh Aldo,” Edie said, setting a gentle hand against his face and feeling down his neck to his shoulder. He shuddered slightly at the touch and reached blindly towards her, pulling until she allowed him to curl around her. 

“They’ll come after us.” he said finally. He heard Roger sigh and Edie just tightened her grip on him. “If we run, they’ll follow.” he said. 

“So,” Roger said, sitting on the other side of them. “We’re staying.” he said. Aldo shook his head, finally coming up, looking ten years older and exhausted. 

“Not all of us.” Roger nodded, taking a deep breath that was only slightly tremulous. 

“I’ll call my parents, Gerry and Miguel can be up here in less than a week.” Edie said gently. Aldo nodded absently. 

“You’re taking Peter to New York with Sylvia and the kids.” he said finally. Edie pulled back, a low growl in her throat as she reached up and took his chin in hand, turning it towards her milky white eyes. 

“This is my territory too,” she ground out in a low tone, her absent gaze flashing alpha red as she stuck her chin out in a challenge. Aldo sighed, taking her face in his hands and kissing both of her cheeks. 

“I can’t-” he said softly. “I can’t risk you too.” he said, feeling all of five years old and more vulnerable than he had in years. “We risk so much by staying I can’t, If I-” Edie growled, pushing suddenly and violently until he was pinned beneath her. 

“I may be blind but I am far from helpless, and if you are about to ask me to leave you here to die then you don’t know me very well.” 

“Edie-”

“The kids will be fine, they will have Sylvia and Marla and Harry and Adrian to look after them. You need me.” she said furiously. Aldo closed his mouth, knowing when to concede defeat. 

“Well, if your little display of matrimonial discord is over,” Roger said dryly. “I think we have an audience.” Aldo looked up to see Derek and Laura in the doorway. 

“Lito are you and Abi fighting?” Laura asked, Edie chuckled as she climbed off of Aldo to scoop them up, one on each hip. 

“No, niñita.” He said, pulling her out of Edie’s arms to kiss her face until she began to giggle that his whiskers tickled. “Sometimes your Lito is very foolish, and Abi has to tell me that I am being foolish.” 

“I don’t think you’re foolish Lito.” Derek said seriously, little eyebrows furrowed. Aldo smiled, nuzzling Laura. 

“You are a very good niñito.” Edie said, pressing kisses into Derek’s hair as she met Aldo’s eyes over his unruly puff of hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look angst! So I'm not an angst writer At All, but I needed to explain why Peter is so much of a dick to people, cause it can't just be for no reason. And this just sort of...happened.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to do this in sets of ten, there may be more later, maybe not. So that means I, right now, have fourty drabbles planned, ten for each family.


End file.
